


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 7 Fire in the Sky

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast G1 [8]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Episode notes, Fanfiction, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: In which robots do dumb stuff in snow, Megatron clearly has a thing for big shiny rocks, and we meet Starscream's....old flame!?!





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 7 Fire in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript!

 

[Stinger]

S: What Transformers would you want to see on Nailed It?

O: Uh, Thundercracker and-

Together: Skywarp

O: And then, of course, they're like what the fuck do we do with money?

[Intro music]

O: Hello and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast, an episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon! I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs!

O: And today we're gonna be talking about episode number 7, Fire in the Sky. Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Yep!

O: So last time on the Transformers: Optimus nearly dies, again.

S: Again.

O:  Again. Chip goes to Cybertron and shows surprising resistance to acid rain, unlike the robots and Shockwave can't hit shit.

S: There may or may not have been dancing involved.

O: Indeed.

S: [Laughter]

O: Regardless, back at the Ark, it's snowing!

S: The robots appear to be having fun with Spike.

O: And then Jazz was pretending to be a snowman to surprise Spike.

S: Oh god, did the other Autobots just go and dump snow on him? [Laughter] But oh god, yeah, Jazz continues to prove to be delightful.  How long was he standing like that? Do you think he had the other Autobots, ah,  put all that snow on him?

O: God, I hope so! [Laughter]

S: Then a snowball fight breaks out, Jazz gets buried in the snow again. It's snow fair!

O: Be afraid! The snow puns are here!

S: So many snow puns.

O: Anyway Bumblebee almost kills Spike with a freakin’ snow boulder!

S: And somehow this cumulates- that feels like a weird snow pun.

O: [Laughter] Cumulus, if you will.

S: Yes, with Spike rolling down a hill, um, into more of a ball and consuming three Autobots in rolling snowy terror.

O: They’re all fine after this! Including Spike who was in this, like, boulder sized snowball thing and hit three robots!

S: How the hell didn't he get splatted? Also there's cactuses and a palm tree involved, in Oregon.

O: Now, ladies and gentlemen, coming to you from the Pacific Northwest there are not cacti and palm trees here, ok?

S: Especially since that area would be, um, like it would be at least semi-arid but it- yeah, no, cacti.

O: There would be no cacti.

S: No palm trees.

O: Meanwhile, Optimus Prime investigates the weird-ass weather. Apparently all the heat from the Earth's core is being drained.

S: I guess the people of Alaska and Russia are are just, um, dead.

O: Yeah, they, like, say it dropped by X number of degrees, and we’re like, oh boy, everybody must be dead. Cool. Anyway, you’ll be surprised who's behind this nefarious plot.

S: Anyway in the Arctic, green crystals erupt from the ground and somehow the Decepticons are draining the heat from the Earth's core by draining this crystal thing?

O: No, we don't get it either, but that's what they're doing. Uh, so we the cut to Rumble who's pounding through ice and somehow causes an underground avalanche sort of thing?

S: Sort of. Maybe. I don't know. And afterwards Skywarp and Rumble come across a dead body. [Laughter]

O: Well they nearly dead, anyway.

S: Apparently this is just a giant, freaking robot.

O: Like, bigger than Megatron or Optimus! That much bigger. So Megatron is delighted by this find because he's like, “I have more cannon fodder to toss at the Autobots!”

S: And Teletraan 1 is able to pinpoint the Decepticons’ activity in the Arctic except it's like they're panning over and panning over and they completely bypass the freaking green rock and then it's like, “Hey! Go back to that thing!”

O: [Laughter] Wait, that might have been important!

S: Yeah, and so the Autobots roll out!

O: Ratchet apparently catches up later since he's not seen leaving the Ark with everyone else, and I believe this also happens with a few other characters, um.

S: I don't remember who.

O: It's- god, it's not Huffer.

S: Hound?

O: No, no my brains going Wheelie--

S: [Laughter}

O:  --and he doesn’t show up till the movie

S: Cliffjumper?

O: No! No, no, no, uh. He's annoying, he's a jerk. Gears! I want to say like Gears and Bumblebee also maybe don't show up and I don't remember. I just know like a bunch of Autobots that you don't see leaving also show up in the Arctic with them.

S:  I don't remember who was there at all, but I guess Ratchet decided to hussle his hoofies [Laughter]

O: [Laughter] Apparently.

S: And back with our favorite energy stealing bastards! The new Transformer is being repaired by the Seekers and Soundwave, with Megatron supervising because apparently he just likes doing that.

O:  Elsewhere in the multiverse IDW Megs, act-actually a goddamn medic and Captain of the Lost Light has a conniption about his useless G1 counterpart. Also our bad, it's Soundwave and all the Seekers doing the repairing here, not just Soundwave and Starscream. So apparently robots have a concept of freshness as Thundercracker comments on how being on ice kept it fresh. While, they continue to repair the big guy.

S: Do- do they like their Energon fresh? Or can they have, like, fine vintage aged Energon?

O: No clue, but apparently Starscream knows this guy and I swear to god--Megs is giving Starscream a look that's like, “What do you mean this is your ex?”

S: Anyway, big guy's name is Skyfire and he's a scientist.

O: Which we’ll see more shortly but uh so while working on Skyfire, Soundwave spins his arm into like an energy projectile cannon that's apparently their version of a freaking defibrillator.

S: I don't think we ever see it again.

O:  it looks really weird!

S: It just spins into existence. Why? Meanwhile, Starscream explains that himself and Skyfire were scientists that were exploring earth millions and millions of years ago and Skyfire got lost in the storm because-

O: So--this is the most concern we ever see from Starscream for anyone other than himself like EVER.

S: Yeah.

O: But about this flashback. So a couple of things, um, we see Skyfire and Starscream flying in space. This means their jet forms are spaceworthy, apparently. What.

S: Well, I mean, we later see Starscream flying in space with Shockwave riding him at some point.

O: Oh god.

S: Like he just picks up Shockwave off a freaking a meteor or something? If I’m remembering properly.

O: I don't even. Um, Starscream should be a pyramid jet here because the flashback takes place way before the start of the series but he’s still an earth jet, like millions of millions of years  
before jets existed.

S: He wanted to be fashionable in this flashback.

O: Apparently. It was edited! He edited the flashback.  Uh, so the continents that we see on Earth should not look like this they look like modern-day Earth and maybe they wouldn't be like full-on Pangaea as one mass but they definitely shouldn't be in their modern-day configurations.

S: Yeah, and also it's super weird because this is playing from Skyfire’s of memory thingy in his head? But everything is in third person and Skyfire is visible in all the shots.

O: So does he have a camera crew following him around, you think?

S: Maybe? I mean shoot maybe at one point he had a stupid little drone that followed them around like IDW Jetfire and it just gave him footage, I don’t know.

O: Okay, he is definitely Starscream’s ex, this poor guy is way too happy to see Screamer when he wakes up.

S: And Megatron basically says, “Welp, you're a Decepticon now. Don't suck at it!”

O: Or, you know, you're gonna die. Skyfire is kind of hesitant to fight because he's a scientist and not a warrior

S: Like, he wants to study stuff, not kill shit. And later Starscream tells Skyfire that, “He, Starscream, would be in command of the Decepticons,” eventually and then Skyfire will be Second-in-command.

O: Oh boy, oh boy. Eh, Skyfire doesn't really get what's going on right now because he's been out of commission for like a zillion years but he's trying real hard.

S: Poor dude but yeah.

O:  So the Autobots show up and Skyfire, thinking they’re enemies, fires on them, because he's been told they're bad guys.

S: He is obedient, I guess. And a fight breaks out basically ending in Skyfire accidentally kidnapping Spike and Sparkplug for their own good after they basically get marooned on a little ice flow.

O: He’s legitimately like, “Oh no! Why are you guys scared, you’ve got nothing to fear, we’re the good guys.”

S: Cuz, he’s like, “Yeah, I'm not gonna hurt you!”

O: Yeah-

S: It's not gonna work out, buddy. Naturally, he brings them to Megatron and Starscream.

O: This goes about as well as you'd expect.

S: Like a lead balloon [sound effect] straight down.

O: So both humans have been tossed in an ice cage.

S: That's not gonna end well for anybody.

O: No. Hypothermia will be your gift.

S: Starscream and Megatron chastise Skyfire for being nice to the flesh creatures.

O: Skyfire has known these guys for all of five seconds and he calls them his friends. Please, please, someone give this robot a hug? This guy deserves a hug!

S: He deserves so much more than he so much better than, well, what he gets from the Decepticons or the Autobots.

O: For that matter! Uh,. but Skyfire’s, like, I’m a scientist, not a warrior!

S: Oh my god, he literally channels Bones from Star Trek.

O: Kind of! The Autobots falling behind in an attempt to save their favorite squishies.

S: And thus begins the wonder of Optimus Prime's inconsistently disappearing trailer. Outside the cave, no trailer. Inside the cave, you got a trailer.

O: And that'll happen multiple times. Anyway, Gears stops, like dumbass, causing Ironhide, Hound, Ratchet, and Gears to fall through ice.

S: Into the nice little ice hole.

O: Apparently. Back to Optimus! Because we're gonna be swapping between three goddamn groups- three or four goddamn groups of people here. I'm not even exaggerating- back to Optimus, Bee, Jazz and Cliffjumper. Optimus’ trailer disappears again and they hear Spike and Sparkplug crying out for help.

S: And Bumblebee totally looks like he's levitating in this shot, I don't remember if it's because he's sort of in front of something that should be- be-

O:  In the foreground?

S: Yeah, yeah, I think that's it. Cliffjumper blasts the humans out of the cage, “Lucky for you my laser has a defrost cycle.” Why?

O: Please, name one other time in which that function was actually useful there Cliffjumper.

S:  I mean that would be useful for defrosting himself when he's outside in the winter but I mean you never see him use it again.

O: You see! Does Cybertron have ice? Why would he even have this!?!

S:  Well, considering that their planet doesn't revolve around a star and it's flying through space it's probably super friggin cold, but I don't know if-

O: Does that matter to them?

S: I don't remember, I feel like, well, in Prime it definitely matters.

O: Oh, yeah but it has to be like sub-zero temperatures.

S: And it matters in Rescue Bots, not sure about here. It doesn't appear to matter here soooo.

O: Prime and Rescue Bots are in the same continuity, though. So, Hound, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Gears spy on the Decepticons stealing heat from the Earth's core. They're promptly seen by Megatron because they're all terrible at hiding.

S: They’re super bad at it, god. Soundwave releases Ravage to scout for any additional Autobots.

O: Back with Optimus Prime because, again, we're swapping, oh, we're swapping so quickly here, folks.

S: Perspectives, point of views, who gives a damn.

O: The- this show- it can't focus. Anyway back with Optimus and the others, Jazz is using the unit of time astro-minutes.

S: At least he's not counting in astro-seconds?

O: Okay, but seriously if you want a good laugh go check out the TFWiki for units of time (we’ll link to it in the show notes). I swear so many of these units are just ??? on like what their actual real world measurement equivalent is. Like, even the fans don't know how long an orn or an astro-minute is and this is hilarious to me.

S:  Cuz the fandom’s been around for thirty years and, well, not necessarily fandom, but canon continuities keep coming up with stupid things to add and then not necessarily defining them.

O: Or it’s different between different continuities?

S: Yeah, Cliffjumper runs ahead like a dumbass

O: Again.

S: [Laughter] And is promptly tackled to the ground by Ravage and they escape having trapped Ravage “cold.”

O: Aaaaaah! Why do you guys do this to me?!

S: Cause they love fuckin puns- [Laughter] Cause they fucking love puns!

O: Anyway, they do this by burying him under ice and snow. Um, meanwhile Ratchet and the rest have been lined up firing squad style?

S: They- they don't even get any last requests.

O: This just in, the Decepticons are assholes!

S: Not like we're surprised, I mean.

O: Yeah, no, I mean they're all assholes.

S; Yeah. Skyfire’s like, “'I’m a scientist, not an executioner!” and this pisses off Starscream who shoots him.

O: Starscream then shoots the Autobots, causing them to explode and walks off without checking the fucking bodies.

S: That's not- you’re- You’re Megatron’s second-in-command, you should know better.

O: You should be more competent than this, bud. But anyway, surprise Hound hologram shenanigans.

S: Ho-lo-gram.

O: Hologram shenanigans.

S: So the Autobots are fine! But Skyfire’s not in good shape.

O: And then all the Autobots regroup and Ratchet attempts to save Skyfire and meanwhile Laserbeak is spying on the Autobots while they work

S: And we cut to Megatron who's holding an Energon cube and is gazing at an admiringly, like he's totally admiring his ill-gotten gains.

O: Are we sure he's not just staring at Starscream’s ass through that!?! I'm telling you he's just staring at Starscream’s ass!

S: He's admiring Starscream's lustrous finish [Laughter]

O: Anyway, he receives the transmission from Laserbeak about the Autobot activity and then promptly beans Starscream in the head with the Energon cube.

S: Starscream was clearly posing like a model when Megatron hits him so, I guess your theory regarding--

O: Staring at his ass.

S: I guess-

O: He Just wants to be pretty! And he wants his spouse to notice him, ok? “You disgust me!” exclaims Megatron as he yells at Starscream for not killing the Autobots like he freaking said he did!

S: And then the Seekers attack the Autobots I guess by strafing them, I don't know, while Ratchet continues to work on Skyfire

O: And this part cracks me up because the size difference between Skyfire and Ratchet- it looks like a toddler operating on an adult. Like, that is how much bigger Skyfire is been the rest of them.

S: Oh god, it would be even more pronounced if Ratchet was a minibot.

O: Oh my god! [Laughter] That’s a thought.

S: Yeah, yeah, and Optimus’ trailer appears out of nowhere because guess who gets to show up today! It’s Roller! To shoot at the Seekers. Yeah, and Roller shoots Skywarp in the butt, who thenrear-ends Thundercracker sending them both nose-first into the ocean.

O: Which basically puts them out of commission for the rest of the fight. I have to ask, ya think Megatron would, you know, send out  the cassettes here.  Who we have established are here! Rumble can fight, they’re on ice, it’s not like they couldn't break up the ground and send the Autobots into the water! We all know Optimus Prime cannot fucking swim.

S: Yeah, we've already seen that.

O: We'll see it again, actually, next episode where the Autobots cannot fucking swim.

S: [Laughter] Oh god, yeah, Megatron and Optimus fight with green crystal shards- got some amazing photos from this.

O: [Laughter] Which we will also post.  But, these silly crystal sound effects are clearly just two pipes being banged together here.

S: Bang, bang, bang, or bong or whatever, I don't think they used bong, they couldn't get bells or wind chimes or something?

O: Yeah, to make it sound kind of tinkly--no, it just sounds like you're banging two pipes together!

S: And Optimus grapples Megatron, lifting him up into the air and Megatron then rotates his lower body 180 degrees and lands behind Optimus, knocking him down. It's kind of amazing, honestly.

O: You’d think they do stuff like this more often since they’re, you know, robots--but they don’t.

S: I mean, if they actually made use of their whole, “Hey, we rotate to transform here.”

O: Yeah, like, cuz a lot of them do.

S: Yeah, uh, so while on his back cuz Optimus is knocked to the ground, he starts spinning his wrist really, really quickly? And makes- he- like a helicopter hand? That he just uses to toss Megatron behind him into an ice wall?

S: He's, like, spinning him on- it's like, he's still holding the weird crystal sword-

O: Yeah!

S: -Thingy and like, it spins and then sort of- Megatron’s- he's not levitated on it, but-

O: He, like, picks Megatron up with it?

S: It’s weird.

O: It's bizarre.

S: Yeah, it’s bizarre, but it got some really funny screencaps

O: Yeah.

S: Yeah, really funny photos.

O: It was pretty funny looking.

S: Yeah, cuz, I was doing that janky thing where I just photos of your TV.

O: If you’re curious why our screenshots look the way they do, it’s because we’re taking literal pictures of my TV, mostly because we think it actually looks funnier than trying to screen cap them off the computer.

S: Yeah, it's got more- it's got more character.

O: More character. Look, we can't- we can't make it look as bad as the 80s, but we can certainly make it look worse. Okay, so Megaton orders Skyfire to kill the Autobots because Skyfire’s up  and about again Skyfire then promptly rips off his Decepticon symbol and pulls an Autobot badge out of fucking nowhere and just, like, sticks it on his chest. Where did he even get that? How do he even get that? Did Ratchet hand it to him after repairing him? Does Ratchet carry spares!?!

S: And why did his Decepticon symbol act like cloth?

O: Yeah, or a sticker or something? Like, what is it made out of?

S: Do they just carry, you know, do Decepticons just just carry stickers or symbols just to give people cuz...

O: Yeah, like, do both sides do this? They can’t- we don't see people swap like sides very often so this seems very strange, if they, like, carry around stickers.

S:  I mean, I guess, if we wanted, you know, some comparison we could look and see what Octane does cuz I think he changes sides, but that's neither here nor there let's get back to this.

O: [Laughter]

S: And Skyfire tosses Megs off into the distance- I don't actually remember this, so I don’t remember how impressive it is.

O: [Laughter] Skyfire does a lot of tossing over the next couple of minutes. Reflector also attempts to attack, as like a weird mobile robot pyramid, like there's two of them on the bottom carrying the other one. They also promptly get tossed.

S: Starscream attacks from the air, Skyfire takes off to follow him.

O: Starscream, the most treacherous second in command in existence, tells Skyfire he'll pay first treachery and I just have one thing to say, “Pot meet Kettle!”

S: [Laughter] Except Skyfire’s, like-

O: Not an asshole!

S: He also didn't exactly get a fair, you know, read in on this. It was basically, “Hey, you're my property now, here's a sticker.”

O: Well, yeah. Starscream just has no room to talk. At all!

S: Well yeah, considering that he keeps trying to take over the Decepticons kill and Megatron

O: Yeah.

S: Yeah. Skyfire knocks Starscream out of the air but not without damaging himself, I guess Ratchet- Ratchet didn't do much in the way of fixing him, cuz I guess he doesn't have much in the way of spare parts. Not a lot of junk in his trunk. [Laughter]

O: [over laughter] Ugh, god, no. He has no trunk! He has no trunk! [indistinct] He has no trunk, Specs, you can not make that joke!

S: On his way down, he causes an avalanche with the tiniest freaking gun-

O: Cuz, again, he’s huge! Right, like, he just has this tiny little gun! [Laughter]

S: Covering the green crystal and the day saved because of this, for some reason? Apparently that's enough to insulate the stupid crystal and stop the-

O: Apparently.

S: The Earth's heat energy from being sucked out.

O: Unfortunately for Skyfire, he also gets buried.

S: Bad Autobot buddies there. Yeah, unfortunately, yeah. Well, goodbye Skyfire, who we’ll never see again.

O: You know that bad little habit everyone has of not checking bodies?

S: Yeah. The Autobots are just like---god Autobots, why? Optimus utterly fails to comfort Spike as they vow to remember Skyfire. Why?

O: But not dig him out, you assholes! And that’s where the episode ends, it that cheesy, I swear to god and maybe I'm wrong- but I swear to god, it does that cheesy anime thing where like, you know, you have the character big in the sky as it like, you know, cuts the episode?

S: Big in the sky and the sunset, like, “We're thinking of you-”

O: Right!

S: “Your memory is in our hearts!”

O: Again, if we have not made this clear, we’ll see Skyfire again shortly. Because these guys are idiots!

S: And I guess it's a spoiler, but apparently they just need Wheeljack to freaking dig someone out.

O: I'm convinced Wheeljack just was like, “What do you mean? All we need to do is dig him out. He was fine ice for millions of years. I'm just gonna go do this.”

S: He's still fresh!

O: [Laughter]

S: He’s even more fresh than he was before, he's only been in there like five minutes!

O: [Laughter] Anyway, that’s where the episode ends. Next time join us for the introduction of the Dinobots! Or as we like to call it, “How not to treat your newborns!” Seriously, Prime’s solution is to lock them in the goddamn closet.

S: You're a bad godfather, Optimus.

O: He should not be a godfather at all! Prime, Prime, you should not be around children, go away!

S: Yup, yup.

O: So, my dear Specs tell us about our fanfic!

S: Well, um, we’ve got kind of an avalanche-

O: [Laughter]

S:  -for you today because I just kind of went hog-wild and did more than three.

O: Whoops.

S: So, yeah, lots of stuff that are involve either robots doing dumb stuff in snow, or Skyfire or Soundwave, and yeah. Lots of robots doing dumb stuff in snow and ice.

O: [Laughter]

S: So our first- first selection today is “Bobsled Australia” by Korat. It's a G1 cartoon continuity, I think. It's- yeah,

O: Vaguely, at least.

S: Yeah, well, it focuses on original characters so it's not like it really matters.

O: True.

S: So it's rated T for teen. It's Gen, there aren't any pairings, the original characters are Dart and Deus. So Korat’s original character Dart, and Deus, who is Retrolex's original character.

S: So in summary, “Two transformers, a mountain, and one makeshift sled.”

O: [Laughter]

S: And mountain is specifically about a Mount Blue Cow in Australia, if I'm remembering properly. It's- it's fun. it's funny. So yeah, theme in this was snow plus robots doing dumb stuff in it.

O: [Laughter]

S:  It's- it's old, it's good, I really enjoy it. I recommend it even if you're not terribly into OC’s/original characters just because these two have- like they bounce off each other pretty well and it's fun and you get to see robot’s bobsledding.

O: [Laughter]

S: Bobsledding down a mountain. It's kind of great. And our next one is “28 Skyfires” by Beertree. G1 cartoon, rated K+. Slash because it's got Skyfire/Starscream in it, yeah. Characters: Skyfire and Starscream are the main ones, though there are probably some other supporting characters.

S: Uh, G1, In summary “Finally some new fic from the meme going around in LiveJournal, here are 28 Skyfires. These are listed alphabetically except where a plotline is involved then it's chronological for the story rated K-T for Skyfire/Starscream slash and implied slash,” and our theme for that one is ‘Skyfire” cuz might as well have something all about the new dude.

S: Right, so this is a one-shot collection. Bobsled Australia was a one-shot. Like ne- let's go to the next one, which is “Technical Support” by Archaeopteryx_Feather. Uh, G1 cartoon. K- rated K. It's gen, no pairings. It- the main characters are Soundwave and Starscream. In summary, “Soundwave was a medic of the mind, bound by the Technopathic Oath to do no harm. But what if the patient who needs help is Starscream?”

O: Kill it, kill it with fire.

S: So the theme with that was Soundwave and his medical skills cuz I specifically wanted to find something that, um, explored the medical skills that we got to see Soundwave use in this episode.

O: Fair enough.

S: And it's a one shot with an alternate ending in the second chapter. [Indistinct] And our next one is “Ice Skating” by Haluwasa2. It's a G1 IDW to shake things up from the G1 cartoon.

S: It's rated K. It's Gen, more or less. Pairings: Misfire/Grimlock. Characters: Fulcrum, Misfire, Grimlock. “On a pit stop to Earth, Fulcrum finds Misfire and Grimlock in an unexpected scenario that is... completely normal for them to be honest.” And it's robots doing silly stuff with ice and it's a one-shot.

S: And our last one today is “Snow Day with the Scavengers” by Pteropoda (SilentP), in um..

O: Parentheses.

S: Parenthesis, thank you, so it's also G1 IDW, rated K, Gen, no pairings. Our characters for this one are Fulcrum, Misfire, Krok, Crankcase, Spinister, and Grimlock.

O: Basically the Scavengers from the IDW comics.

S: Yep, yep, and in summary, “Fulcrum is not down with toboggans.” So, yeah. Again our theme is robots doing silly stuff in snow and it's a one shot. I- yeah I was very specific on robots doing silly stuff and snow was our big theme today.

O: [laughs] You just wanted something seasonal, uh, it will make no sense when this is actually aired- we're recording this right before Christmas, so it’s like, very in season for us!.

S: But yeah that's it for the fanfiction recommendations, let's go to the art!

O: Yes! So for today we are recommending Larry, as in, Larrydraws, you can find them under- on Tumblr as Larrydraws.tumblr.com. [They’ve since changed their tumblr url to anna--malkova.tumblr.com.] Also we are recording this right after all this shit with Tumblr’s been going down so if they have a Pillowfort, I don't have a link. We will have a link to their Kofi and to their Society6 page if you don't want to dick with Tumblr right now.

O: They tend to try draw a variety of things but I was also seeing some IDW comic stuff they did which is apparent with one of the things I picked. They have some absolutely gorgeous prints available at their Society6 page. We linked a few of my personal favorites uh, for Perceptor, Soundwave, and Grimlock and I will post links to those. They're just very pretty and very well done and recommend checking them out cuz they kind of have a whole bunch of stuff and there's probably something for your favorite character.

S: Yeah, they've also got shirts with their art on them and--

O: oh yeah! They’re so pretty!

S: They’re amazing looking and I really would like, like five of them? I don't know have the money because, yeah. And that just about wraps it up for us today! Remember to check out our Tumblr at Afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com, Um, I mean if anyone's still on Tumblr, for additional information, show notes or links we may have mentioned, you can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at AftersparkPod (all one word) and SoundCloud on YouTube at Aftersparkpodcast. You can also find us on Pillowfort as Afterspark-podcast and on AO3 by searching for Afterspark Podcast because we've just posted that! (Like, a couple of days ago?)

O: This week, basically. We will be posting there in the future, as well, it basically we're just embedding the stuff from SoundCloud but we are uploading the-

S: The transcripts and show notes.

O: The transcripts and then the show notes are in the actual note section as much as we can. Thankfully we can actually link to things which is really nice.

S: And I mean it makes it easier for people to follow along while listening

O: Yes! So if you kind of have trouble with auditory stuff, I know I actually prefer to kind of read stuff myself so, I totally get wanting to have access to it.

S: Yeah it's just it seems like a good idea. I'll see if I can come up with more tags for the AO3 stuff.

O: Yeah, I’m leaving the tags to Specs because, ah, you know I got this fandom like back in, I guess it's like six months now right?

S: Yeah, June-July-ish.

O: Something like that. Anyway and you know how I haven’t been here that long? Well, basically, I haven’t really been in a fandom space very long at all so I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing with tags? Like I’m relatively familiar with Tumblr and, like, nothing else.

S: Whereas I've had an AO3 account since like 2012 and I've been using it probably since 2009.

O: So, she's knows what she’s doing more than I do. I just got on there and was like, “Oh, look fanfic!”

S: [Laughter]

O: “Tags, I love you.”

S: Yeah, so we’ll- I don't know, I guess if anyone wants to suggest tags, feel free. Um.

O: I like to particularly entertaining ones myself.

S: I might have to put on “specs- doing-robot’splaining” or something.

O:[laughs]  Yeah, I like it

S: All right, till next time, I'm Specs!

O: And I'm Owls!

S: Toodles!

[Outro music]

**Author's Note:**

> [Units of Time](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Units_of_time)
> 
> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Bobsled Australia](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4200146/1/Bobsled-Australia) by [Korat](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1432475/Korat)
>   * [28 Skyfires](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3025346/1/28-Skyfires) by [Beertree](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1064989/Beertree)
>   * [Technical Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571644/chapters/17226055) by  [Archaeopteryx_Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx_Feather/pseuds/Archaeopteryx_Feather)
>   * [Ice Skating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142670) by [Haluwasa2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluwasa2/pseuds/Haluwasa2)
>   * [Snow Day with the Scavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542799) by [Pteropoda (SilentP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda)
> 

> 
> **Fanartist Recommendation:   Larry ([@larrydraws](https://tmblr.co/mVLJfZCeqZvjy1n4MCEaDrg))** 
> 
> Where to find them:
> 
>   * [Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F229608NUYSULD&t=YzRmYTJlN2JlYzczZTQ0Y2Q0MGRmMDAyYjY3ZDNjZTYxMTAyMTYxMSxteUdQT3ZUQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183032793358%2Fg1-episode-7-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Shop](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsociety6.com%2Flarbesta&t=OTYyYWIxNTExNmRiYTA1YTNkNzM2NDJkNjBjODVmMjhlODIxYjY2NixteUdQT3ZUQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183032793358%2Fg1-episode-7-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Tumblr](http://anna--malkova.tumblr.com/)
> 

> 
> Favorite Art:
> 
>   * [Grimlock](http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/post/145119147944/commissioned-grimlock-design-for-wonderful)
>   * [Perceptor](http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/post/151386092389/perceptor-print-commissioned-by-lovely)
>   * [Soundwave](http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/post/167585794079/heya-i-added-this-draw-to-my-store-check-it-out)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
